I swear it
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: secuela de " la ultima noche". Alfred intentara arreglar las cosas un año despues de lo sucedido en cas de Arthur. lo conseguira?


**N/a: **después de todos estos meses de chocarme contra las paredes en busca de la inspiración necesaria para continuar 'La última noche'; por fin la he encontrado y aquí os la traigo recién terminada. Deseo que os guste.

_**I swear it.**_

Era un día estupendo, o eso era lo que veía Alfred desde la ventana de la sala de reuniones de la Moncloa en Madrid; intentando inútilmente distraerse del enorme vacío que sentía en su corazón desde hacía ya un año.

Hacia un año que había salido huyendo de la cama de Arthur antes del amanecer escudándose en la llamada de su presidente. Se suponía que él era un héroe, no un cobarde. Definitivamente, era un cobarde por no haberse disculpado con Inglaterra por su huida.

Miro distraídamente a Francia y este le devolvió la mirada; era la mirada más gélida que había visto hasta ahora, ni siquiera las miradas de Iván durante la Guerra Fría habían sido como aquella. Sabía que el francés estaba cabreado con él por lo que le hizo a Arthur. Miro a su hermano gemelo Canadá, de reojo; sabía que él también estaba enfado con él por lo mismo.

Volvió su vista hacia Alemania, que en ese momento, estaba exponiendo algo sobre la economía mundial mientras el resto de países pasaban de él como siempre, bueno excepto Kiku que tomaba notas bastante concentrado.

Aquella reunión era realmente aburrida. Miro su móvil, comenzó a escribir un mensaje y se lo envió a Arthur. No le contestaría, nunca lo hizo desde que paso aquello.

Después de acostarse con el rubio ingles, había sentido satisfacción, luego arrepentimiento de haberse acostado con él aun sabiendo que el otro estaba borracho y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos , y por ultimo tristeza al saber que esa había sido la primera y última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos amándolo. Sí, amándolo; por fin se había dado cuenta de que amaba a ese cejas extrañas, adorador de seres imaginarios, pésimo cocinero y exquisito degustador de té. Extrañaba sus labios, sus ojos verdes como la hierba de sus praderas, su fina figura, su rebelde cabello rubio; adoraba todo de él.

Volvió a mirar el móvil, esperando ver, aunque fuera corto, un mísero mensaje del ingles.

Se levanto de su asiento.

_ Voy un momento al baño_ se excuso.

Nadie le hizo mucho caso.

Salió de la sala de reuniones en busca del supuesto baño. Alfred solo quería pasear para despejarse.

Mientras paseaba percibió el perfume que siempre usaba Inglaterra, lo siguió corriendo desesperado por los pasillos, deseoso de volver a verlo una vez más, pero no lo encontró.

Aquello lo desanimo aun más.

Llego hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones pero no entro. No quería entrar a esa reunión, allí no estaba Arthur.

De repente, se giro al notar como alguien lo observaba. De reojo, vio como alguien se metía corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Lo siguió, desesperado, pensando que era Arthur; pero al doblar la esquina se choco con Prusia.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto nervioso.

_ ¿Quien? Aquí solo estoy yo, el awesome Gilbert_ sonrió misteriosamente, cosa que no noto el rubio.

_Ah…Bueno…._ se rasco la nuca nervioso._ Me voy_ se despidió.

El americano se marcho por donde había aparecido, dejando allí solo al albino.

_ Ya se ha ido_ dijo en un susurro cerca de una puerta.

_ Really?_ dijo con desconfianza una voz detrás de la puerta.

_Sí, sal ya_ dijo aburrido el de ojos rojos.

De la habitación salió un cabizbajo Inglaterra. El prusiano lo miro aburrido.

_ Thank you…_ murmuro distraído.

El rubio ingles miro distraídamente el sms de su móvil, noto como su corazón se encogía al leerlo.

'I miss u. I luv u, Iggy'

Alfred era un mentiroso, pensó Inglaterra. América lo había dejado solo después de haberse acostado con él, hacia ya un año. Se sentía utilizado, triste y con el corazón roto.

Arthur le había entregado su corazón y Alfred lo había utilizado.

Miro a Prusia y vio como este se marchaba a la reunión, a la que él no había tenido valor de entrar para dar la cara delante de Alfred.

El rubio se dirigió fuera del edificio, mientras pedía un taxi que lo llevaría al hotel donde se había hospedado.

Esa tarde, estando Arthur en su habitación, Francia fue a visitarlo para llevarlo de copas con el resto de países.

Al principio, Inglaterra se negaba a ir, pero Francis la convenció, alegando que Alfred no iría.

Mientras tanto, en otro hotel, Canadá reprendía a su hermano por lo que hizo, de nuevo.

_ Deberías pedirle perdón…_ dijo abrazando a Kumajiro.

_ Lo sé… _ miro al suelo. _ ¿Sabes una cosa, Matt?_ su gemelo negó con la cabeza moviendo graciosamente su tirabuzón._ Llevo años, por no decir décadas, enamorado de Iggy. No me arrepiento de lo que hice pero si de haber huido, sin dar explicaciones_ dijo casi en un susurro.

Su rubio gemelo lo miro con compasión, entendía como se sentía su hermano, él estaba enamorado de Francis y este solo coqueteaba con él.

_ Al. _ Su hermano lo miro._ Porque no vamos con el resto de países a tomar unas copas, a lo mejor va Arthur._ dijo pensativo.

A Alfred se le ilumino de felicidad la cara. Se levanto y se llevo a su hermano corriendo para ir junto a los demás países.

_ Por cierto, ¿donde tenemos que ir? _ pregunto el estadounidense.

_ A Palma de Mallorca…_ Alfred lo miro confundido_ los demás no están esperando en Barajas para irnos _ dijo con su típico tono de voz, que parecía casi un susurro.

Al llegar allí, los esperaba un avión con destino Palma. Subieron y allí se encontraron con varios países y turistas.

El viaje duro como una hora, hora y media, entre risa y bromas; aunque dos rubios se buscaban entre sí, uno intencionadamente mientras que el otro no.

Después de que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Son Sant Joan, cogieron varios coches de alquiler y fueron por la autopista hacia Palma, pero el coche donde iban América, Italia del norte, Alemania, Prusia y Canadá se desvió hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de un McDonalds a petición/amenaza de Alfred.

Cuando por fin encontraron uno, frente a un 'El corte ingles', el americano comenzó a pelearse con una chica por una bolsa de hamburguesas de un euro que los dos habían pedido.

_ Son mías _ grito la chica.

_ Mías_ grito el americano.

Mientras ellos peleaban el rento de gente que allí había los observaba con cierta diversión. Hasta que el novio de la chica consiguió sepáralos aunque con eso, logro que su novia tuviera sus preciadas hamburguesas.

_ Mocosa_ dijo como un niño pequeño.

El novio de la chica lo miro mal y fue a devolverle el insulto pero la chica lo detuvo.

_ Guiri _lo miro con soberbia, cosa que hizo que al americano le recordara a Iggy.

Al final, la chica se marcho, él compro otra tanda de hamburguesas y el grupo se fue hacia el hotel Palas Atenea, del Paseo Marítimo, para hospedarse aquella noche.

Al llegar allí, Francis los esperaba en la puerta hablando con Antonio.

_ Ya está todo arreglado_ dijo con una sonrisa._ Antonio tu vete con ellos y Lovino, mientras Gilbert busca a Roderich y yo hablo con Matt_ le susurro a España al oído.

_ Ok.

El moreno fue a buscar a Italia del sur y se marcho en el coche de Ludwig.

_ Francis_ murmuro Canadá._ ¿Ya está todo arreglado?

_ Sí, hoy es el gran día. Piensa que esta noche es la víspera de San Juan, la noche mágica. Si no lo arreglan ahora dudo que lo vuelvan a intentar_ dijo pensativo, algo muy raro en él._ Esta noche se acabaran los juego_ pensó el francés mirando al chico que desde hacía un tiempo lo había enamorado._ Vamos a buscar a Arthur.

Los dos rubios fueron al bar del hotel al ingles. Cuando lo encontraron ya había tomado un par de copas. A los dos les costó sacar de allí al otro rubio pero cuando lo consiguieron, lo metieron en un coche junto a Gilbert y Roderich. El francés los guio con el coche hasta una cala privada que tenia España. Allí, los esperaban el resto de países.

Muchos de ellos ya habían hecho hogueras y otros ya habían comenzado la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco apartado de la fiesta, Alfred deseaba estar allí con Arthur viendo las estrellas, pero eso no era posible, Arthur no estaba allí, no había ido. Miro hacia la fiesta, vio como Heracles y Kiku observaban el cielo cogidos de la mano; Antonio perseguía a un sonrojado y enfadado Lovino; Rusia y China habían desaparecido al igual que Alemania e Italia del norte. Los envidiaba.

Miro la hora, faltaba una hora para las doce y Arthur no estaba.

Noto como las olas le hacían cosquillas en los pies.

Volvió a la fiesta, y ahí lo vio, estaba allí, Arthur había ido pero parecía que estaba borracho.

El rubio no quería que volviese a ocurrir de nuevo aquello. No podía desanimarse él era un héroe.

Francis, vio como Alfred se quedaba mirando al ingles que en ese momento se dirigía junto a Matthew a una de las neveras repletas de bebidas. Tenía que darse prisa con aquel plan, como que él era el país del amor. Se acerco al americano, pero este se alejo unos pocos pasos.

_ Tengo que hablar contigo._ Dijo serio._ Mat ya me ha contado lo que estuvisteis hablando_ el americano lo miro algo asustado al verse descubierto._ ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres?

_ Sí_ dijo decidido.

_ Como le hagas daño, sufrirás las consecuencias_ lo amenazo._ Y ahora ve, antes de que cambie de parecer_ termino con una sonrisa picara.

Al de gafas, le dio un escalofrió al comprender qué tipo de venganza le haría el francés.

_ Sí_ dijo._ Por cierto, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermano_ lo amenazo sonriendo.

A veces no sabía quién era peor, si Arthur con sus gritos o aquellas amenazas del americano, pensó el francés. Tenía que preparase, pronto llegaría el momento de enseñar sus cartas y él no quería perder.

El americano se acerco con decisión a su hermano y al chico que le había robado el corazón. Miro de reojo al francés y vio como miraba con anhelo.

Se acerco a Matt y le susurro.

_ Francis te está esperando, tiene algo importante que decirte. Ve.

El canadiense, lo miro nervioso pero feliz; antes de ir donde estaba Francia.

Se había quedado solo con el ingles. De pronto, le entro el pánico; y si Iggy lo rechazaba o peor aún, lo odiaba. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser valiente.

_ Iggy…._ lo llamo.

El ingles se di la vuelta de repente, al escuchar la voz del americano.

_ ¿Que haces aquí?_ pregunto de mala manera. No quería que descubriese que aun le dolía verlo porque todavía lo amaba.

_ He venido a hablar contigo_ dijo decidido. Le había dolido ese tono, pero no podía rendirse.

_ ¡Pues yo no, déjame en paz!_ grito mientras echaba a correr.

El ingles quería alejarse de él, no quería volver a llorar por él.

Alfred lo siguió, no volvería a perder.

Cada vez se alejaron más de la fiesta, a penas se veían las hogueras de la fiesta.

Mientras ellos corrían pasaron frente a Ludwig y Feliciano que en ese momento salían del mar.

_ ¿Dónde irán?_ se pregunto el alemán.

_ Van a arreglar las cosas ~ Ve…_ dijo alegremente el italiano, mientras lo abrazaba.

Al final, el americano le dio alcance a Inglaterra y lo paro. El rubio intento deshacerse del agarre del más alto.

_ ¡Déjame!_ grito desesperado.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo._ No debí acostarme contigo mientras estabas borracho y menos salir corriendo a la mañana siguiente. Fue un error._ A Arthur se le cayó totalmente el alma a los pies; ya sobrio después de la carrera que había hecho._ Sin embargo, volvería a cometer ese error una y otra vez si es contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que echo de menos tus sermones, tu ironía, tus gritos, tus cejas, tus ojos, tus labios…_ decía mientras acariciaba cada rasgo de la cara del más bajo, con ternura_ te echo de menos…_ dijo cerca de los labios del otro.

_ ¿Por qué?_ susurro sonrojado, deseando que lo besase y a la vez que lo dejara marchar._ ¿Por qué ahora?

_ Porque me he dado cuenta de que te amo; estoy enamorado de ti_ dijo antes de perderse en los labios del otro.

Arthur al principio se resistió pero lo correspondió con ansias. De repente, sonó la alarma del reloj de Alfred, dando las doce de la noche, la hora mágica.

Lo había logrado, por fin se había declarado a Iggy, pensó el estadounidense.

Cuando terminaron el beso; Alfred admiro con ternura a su Iggy, ahora bañado por la luz de la luna. Estaba tan feliz.

_ No juegues conmigo, please, no more_ murmuro con la voz quebrada._ No me mientas.

_ No lo hago. Es verdad_ dijo algo nervioso._ I love you_ lo volvió a besar con más pasión.

_ Júramelo_ le pidió el ingles, rompiendo el beso.

_ I swear it _ dijo sonriendo.

El ingles sonrió feliz.

_ Yo también te amo_ susurro.

El americano lo abrazo. Desde que se habían besado, Alfred estaba deseando volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos amándolo. De pronto, cogió a Arthur como si fuera un saco de patatas, mientras el otro se quejaba, y se marcho corriendo hacia la fiesta.

Allí cogió un coche y al encenderlo para ir al hotel se dio cuenta que no sabía el camino.

_ Emm…Iggy…_ el ojiverde lo miro_ ¿Te sabes el camino?

Inglaterra lo miro atónito, a veces le sorprendía lo cortito que llegaba a ser el muchacho.

Ludwig, en ese momento, toco en la ventanilla del conductor, bastante serio con un sonrojado y bastante feliz Feliciano.

_ ¿Vais al hotel?

_ Yes_ dijo el ingles._ Subid_ el americano lo miro suplicante._ Trae, conduzco yo_ dijo mientras le cambiaba el sitio.

Al cabo de una hora, llegaron al hotel; allí cada pareja se fue a su habitación.

En cuanto el mayor cerró la puerta, Alfred comenzó a devorarle la boca a besos, mientras metía sus manos bajo la camisa del más bajo, ansioso por sentir su piel.

Dando tumbos, mientras se deshacían de la molesta ropa, llegaron a la cama donde cayeron ya desnudos.

Alfred comenzó a recorre el cuerpo de su amante entre mordiscos y besos; para marcarlo como suyo para toda la vida; hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto de este. Lo lamio desde la base hasta la punta para luego engullirlo entero.

Eso provoco en Arthur un sonoro gemido seguido de oros igual de fuertes o mas debido a las caricias y lamidas que le daba la boca de Alfred. Este sabía que su amante pronto se iba a venir y aumento el ritmo.

_ Ah…Al-Alfred…Oh my god! _ Gemía descontrolado _ Alfred! _ grito al llegar al clímax, antes de venirse en la boca del otro.

Alfred se lo trago todo entero degustando a su chico. Eso hizo que Iggy se sonrojara. América lo beso dándole a probar su propio sabor.

El estadounidense estaba ansioso por entrar dentro de su amor pero sabía que eso le dolería, así que, con los restos de la esencia de Arthur comenzó a prepararlo. Primero introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos para ensanchar la entrada. Arthur se removió inquieto al notarlo, entre el dolor y el placer, cosa que se incremento al introducir el segundo y luego el tercer dedo, aunque poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo para dejar paso solamente al placer.

_ Hazlo ya _ le suplico deseando tenerlo dentro suya.

Alfred se coloco entre las piernas del rubio mientras le levantaba la cadera para penetrarlo. Lo beso. Mientras lo besaba, lo penetro de una sola estocada para que no le doliese tanto.

América sintió que se estaba volviendo loco de placer ante lo estrecho que era su Inglaterra. Este último, comenzó a moverse buscando mas placer.

Alfred comenzó a embestirlo, al principio lentamente pero luego fue aumentando el ritmo al escuchar los gemidos de su rubio.

Sentían que iban a llegar al cielo, ahora que eran uno, haciendo el amor.

De pronto, llegaron al clímax. Arthur se vino entre los dos, mientras que, Alfred se vino dentro de él. Este se tumbo, después de salir del interior del otro, a su lado.

Lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

_ Iggy, I love you so much_ dijo contento.

_ Yo también…_ dijo algo adormilado mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Alfred.

Al poco rato, el americano también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, América se despertó al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, seguramente sería su presidente pensó, apago el móvil; entonces se percato que no solo era el ruido del móvil sino también el rechinar de una cama con los respectivos gemidos de la pareja que la estuviera usando.

Se puso su ropa interior, acaricio con cariño el cabello de su novio y se levanto decidido a llamarles la atención.

Cuando salió de la habitación y toco en la puerta de al lado, no se esperaba que Francia saliera de allí sin nada más que una toalla cubriéndole sus partes.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Alfred?_ pregunto curioso. El americano parecía dudar._ Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Inglaterra?_ pregunto tranquilamente.

_ Bien pero…

_ Me alegro; y ahora si me disculpas me voy con tu hermano, que nos hemos quedado a medias_ dijo despidiéndose.

_ ¡Pervertido!_ chillo molesto.

Ese chillido dio comienzo a una pelea; de niños pequeños; en la que para pararlos tuvo que salir de su habitación Alemania.

Francia y América lo miraron con los ojos como platos al verlo desnudo.

_ ¡Callaos ya ¡_ ordeno.

El alemán cerró la puerta mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la voz de Feliciano llamándolo.

_ Vaya, ahora entiendo muchas cosas…_ murmuro con una sonrisa picara._ Llevan razón que los alemanes son superdotados._ termino de decir Francis.

El francés entro en su habitación dejando solo a Alfred.

El americano solo quería volver a su habitación con su Iggy, y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, miro a Arthur y supo con certeza que ahora todo iría bien, ya nada podría separarlo de él.

Entro en la habitación. Ahora lo único que quería era tener su desayuno llamado Arthur, porque él era un héroe y los héroes siempre tienen lo mejor.

**Fin.**

**N/a: **Espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente, el lemon no me ha quedado totalmente como yo quería pero bueno es lo único que he podido sacar de mi imaginación, que en estos últimos meses ha estado de vacaciones.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que con sus reviews me animaron a hacer esta continuación y a los que la han leído mientras la iba creando poco a poco. Para todos ellos, este es mi regalo.

Muchas gracias.

Por cierto, otra cosa que quisiera decir aunque mi Nick es el de un personaje de Hana Kimi masculino; soy una chica, lo digo porque algunos me han confundido con un chico y resulta una poco incomodo aunque siempre acabe sonriendo divertida por el malentendido.

Por último, si no queréis que una mujer inglesa lance gatitos al cubo de basura mandad reviews, eso los salvara.


End file.
